Luigi's Split Personality
by C. Mechayoshi
Summary: Life for Luigi is what it is until he starts to slowly develop a split personality. How will the plumber in green handle this situation? (TEASER)


**Luigi's split personality (Teaser/ Tumblr exclusive)**

 **By: C. Mechayoshi**

 **Finished: 6/12/17,**

 **Edited: 4/23/18**

 **Author note: Something I made a while ago and never released here. Let me know if you'd like me to work on it again. Other than this note, and the new summary (that I changed to be less snarky) this is mostly unedited from the first date above.**

* * *

 **Luigi's POV.**

Me and my brother Mario, had Bowser cornered. It was about time, we'd traversed through seven lands to foil one of Bowser's schemes once again, and boy, it wasn't easy. Many lives were lost, and powerups ran through. We'd made it though, and now that Bowser had been bopped several times by the both of us, it was just a matter of finishing the job. Me and Mario stood on each side of the rotten King. I had my fire power up still, but Mario, being a less cautious like me as usual, got himself hit a few times. He was small Mario.

"Weegee?" Mario asked. "I'll let you do the honor."

My heart fluttered at the opportunity. He was letting me do this? But wait, why? Mario was probably just saying that because he didn't have a powerup. Yeah, that's it. Would he do the same if the situation was reversed? Probably not. That's life.

"Uh, okay bro!" I replied, trying to not let sound like he was getting to me. I shot a fireball at Bowser.

"Yow!" Bowser cried, helplessly squirming around. "Just end the game already, you useless plumbers!"

"Hey, I got an idea..." I mumbled without thinking. I approached Bowser something compelled me to start going through his pockets. Mario observed me all wierd and then jumped back when I jolted up with my prize.

A coin! Wait...that's what I was looking for?

"What is it, bro?" Mario asked.

"A...a coin?" I stared at in in my hand for a while. Why did I do this?

Mario wagged his finger in his annoying big brother way. "It's not about the treasure, Luigi!"

"Wa! It's always about the treasure! WAHA HA HA!" I blurted out. Then covered my mouth embarrassingly. What the heck?

Mario pouted. Of course, I was just annoying him. Never mind it was him who went through most of our powerup supply because he wouldn't look before he leaped, or the auto scroll wouldn't move fast enough, or he'd risk it for a Star Coin knowing we could retry the level any time for it! What was I talking about? Oh yeah, Mario bopped on Bowser one more time and the king gave up. Whatever happened to letting me finish the job?

Whatever. I was one coin richer than him, oh yeah! Go Weegee….Uhg.

Later that day, after the usual crap that happened when I..I mean Mario of course, saved the day, there was nothing to do. We were home again, and I was chilling on my bed, trying to, I don't know, WIND DOWN like normal people do after grueling adventures when Mario was still bouncing around the place.

Wonder why he's never lost weight?

Anyway, Mario barged into our room, which isn't really barging I guess if we both own it, but whatever, this is my story…

"Hey, Weegee! How about a tennis game!" Mario said in his usual strident fashion.

I put my magazine of choice "Green Magazine" down. "Today?!"

Mario nodded eagerly. I couldn't be annoyed. Mario seemed to carefree, so happy, he was like a cartoon character. "Even Bowser will play with us!"

"Bowser?" I asked. After we just beat his butt two hours ago? Was the Koopa King bipolar or stupid?

"Yeah. Come on, we can beat him. Let's-a go!" Mario did an unnecessary somersault from the doorway into the middle of our room. He dropped to his knees and reached under his bed for something. A moment later he pulled out his custom made 'M' emblem racket, and mine too. It looked like his, but with an 'L'. What did you expect my racket to have, a 'W'?

What an oddly specific letter to think of...

Mario tossed to to me, without me being ready and waltzed out of the room, like he expected me to follow or something...Well it worked, because I did. You win this time, big bro.

The match ended up being at the generic grass course that was bland and well, grassy. It offended or interested no one, so it was perfect for mindless games of tennis. The weather was nice at least and the area it was in was away from downtown Toad Town, so it was quiet as well. Maybe this wouldn't be that bad...

Mario and I went through the gates and a few friends were already on field. I saw the princesses, Yoshi, Toad, Koopa, Bowser and his bratty son of course, and a few non participants, like Kylie Koopa to reporter.

She took a million pictures, in the span of time it took to walk past her. Anyway, we had our greetings and Mario bounced around like usual.

"Grr! So you finally showed up after that beating I gave you!" Bowser gloated.

"I'm-a gonna get you!" Mario said back to his face. This was so staged, how did anyone believe it? Mario and the rest kind of grouped together on the opposite side of Bowser and Junior like a standoff of sorts. I was still standing off to the side near Kylie.

"Hey, can I get a group picture of you peeps?" Kylie asked holding her camera. I never noticed how nice those earrings of hers looked. Those pink diamond earrings. Those expensive diamond earrings...

Mario and the rest, even Bowser, grouped together for a photo with the field in the background. I was left out of it, and no one noticed of course.

"Cheese!"

"Cheese!" everyone repeated. The flash went off, and their smiles dropped so they could pretend to be angry and stuff again. Suddenly I heard Kylie gasp.

Kylie looked around her. "My earrings! Where did they go?!"

"Look on the ground," Daisy said quickly.

"Sister, they were just on! How did- what's that?" She gave me a weird look. And then I realized why.

The earrings were in my hands….

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **BONUS:**

(Original) Summary: Luigi slowly develops a split personality, and it isn't Mr. L, or any other cliche. He isn't abused either (another cliche in itself), but there will be angst (so I guess you can't escape all cliches after all). You'll never believe what it actually is!


End file.
